What I Found In You
by Nefratiri
Summary: Rick is cleaning up a bit and find a little something of Evy's. SWEET AND A'LIL SAPPY!


Disclaimer: Yea I own 'em! R-I-G-H-T!

Summery: A short little something written from Evy to Rick. Very Cute. I just wrote it in 1st period today. I was bored witless.

Author: Nefratiri (Whitney)

Rating: um…I guess this can be PG to PG-13 with a slight hint of naughtiness. Giggles

Dedications: This poem is dedicated to Seletha and Shell, Kelli, and Allison. Thank you guys for always listening to my rambling. It is because of you that I have ever written anything. God Bless to all my readers!

Date: March 14, 2002

                                                **What I Found In You **

Rick O'Connell emptied out his office desk in the study at The O'Connell manor. His wife, Evy, and 3 year old son, Alex, were away in Egypt looking over a shipment that had gone through some difficulties on it's way to London so he stayed home to start on some Spring Cleaning! He had already done laundry and waxed his car. He had cleaned out their garage and the Parlor along with the Drawing Room and the kitchen. He only stopped to eat lunch. Rick wanted to surprise his family with an incredibly spotless house. Evelyn had been dreading when she would have to come back and when Rick offered to stay home and get as organized as possible she hesitated at first but soon realized it would be easier. Alex wouldn't let her go so he got to go to 'Gyp' as he called it with his mommy.

As he pulled open one of the cabinets on the shelf behind the desk and found a manila envelope with Evelyn's handwriting on it. It said: _EVELYN CARNAHAN OCONNELL. _He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he took it out of the cabinet. The envelope was worn and old. 

Inside, the envelope held many pieces of paper all written in Evy's handwriting. There were letters to her parents and her friends. 

There were letters to her mother from Egypt and to some of her old guy friends as well. Jealousy rose in the pit of his stomach but then he realized this was her past. Her very distant past.

Assuming those were her ex-boyfriends or just friends he put them aside. He had no business in them.  Next he came across some old pictures of her and Jonathan playing around. There was one where they looked like they might have been in their mid teenage years. Jonathan was hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. There were others where they were arguing and one where they were throwing ice cream at each other. Rick couldn't suppress a laugh after he saw that one. There were pictures of their first cars and graduation. 

Rick couldn't believe how gorgeous she always looked. In every photo he saw she was breath taking. 'And still is.' He thought to himself.

 He found some more pictures of her parents holding up some artifacts and mixed in with those was a picture of Evelyn as a very young girl. It wasn't a candid photo but one that was set up. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her dark curly locks were partly pulled back with a light blue ribbon that matched her dress that was light green with a similar ribbon around her waist as it was in her hair. On the back of the picture was Jonathan's scripture. It said: _Evelyn Marie Carnahan. 6 years old.1912. _She was adorable and if they ever had a daughter he figured she would be a little mini Evy.

After he looked at all the pictures of her past and even some of him and Alex in there, he took out some sheets of ordinary paper. They were all slightly wrinkled and torn but other than that, they were unharmed. They looked like poetry!  Evelyn wrote poetry? Obviously not that often but she did write. He felt a little guilty so he started to put the items back in the envelope when a note fell out of it. 

The note read: 

    _Rick,_

_          If you read this than you found my little secrets. Please feel free to roam about through my past. After all you are a part of me and you have every right to look at what is in this folder. I love you._

_  Love always, _

_Evelyn_

Feeling that it was ok with her, he continued to read her work. They were all really good but one in particular  caught his eye. It was titled: **_I love you._**

****

He read it aloud. 

                                               **_I love you_**

****

**_I love the way you look at me_**

****

**_I love the way you stare_**

****

**_I love the way you moan through our kisses,_**

****

**_As your sweet fingers tangle in my hair._**

****

**_I love the way you smile,_**

****

**_Oh the way you grin._**

****

**_I love to take you in._**

****

**_I can't get enough of those sexy blue eyes_**

****

**_Everytime I see you I go on an emotional high._**

****

**_I love how our love is so very thick_**

****

**_But most of all baby, I love you Rick._**

****

**_~Evy~_**

Rick was left breathless. She wrote about him! She cared so much to take time out of her busy schedule to sit down and write about him. He lightly slid the this piece of paper back into the envelope and put it back in the cabinet the same way he had found it. Smiling to himself, he decided to take a break.

~*~*~*~

Two days later, when Alex and Evy arrived at the airport Rick greeted them giving Alex a kiss first and lifting him up on his shoulders. He leaned over to give a sweet tender kiss to his wife. "I love you too Evy. I love you too" He smiled knowingly.

Evelyn just grinned and wrapped her arm around his waist as they got hers and Alex's luggage and headed for home so Rick could show her just how much he loved her.

****

****


End file.
